


Another Reality

by redandblacksnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandblacksnow/pseuds/redandblacksnow
Summary: “What do you mean, who are you? I’m pretty sure that last orgasm wasn’t strong enough to make you lose your memory” the unnamed man says and then he moves his hand and touches Hux’s forehead.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Another Reality

He’s alone on his office it’s almost ten on a Friday night, it’s not like he has something better to do then work.

He sighs, trying to shake away the words in his head.

Useless.

Expendable.

Weak.

Failure.

Fuck up.

Those are the words echoing through Hux's mind at the moment.

That's what he is.

That’s what he always was and always will be.

He’s trying to concentrate on the document that is in front of him he’s reading it and not a word actually getting in his head.

He takes a deep breath and leans back on his chair, his hands going to his hair, before he remembers that they’re gelled back and perfectly parted. Nothing is going right today.

He just needs a moment to regain his composure, to stop these words that are resonating in his head. He hasn’t been like this in a while.

He’s so tired, maybe if he closes his eyes a little, take a fifteen-minute power nap he’ll feel better. He goes and locks the door of his office and goes to lay on the couch. He closes his eyes.

X

_“Hux” Someone says and he startles awake. He blinks at the person next to him. He doesn’t know where he is, the room is cold, all grey and sharp edges, the light is really low and he is naked?_

_He turns to look at the person next to him, broad shoulder, long black hair and also very naked._

_“Where am I?” Hux says._

_The man looks confused “In your room” he says unsure looking around, Hux stares at him trying to remember if he ever saw him, he kind of look familiar but this is not his room._

_“This isn’t my room. Who are you?” Hux says._

_The man is stunned his eyes huge and confused looking around like if Hux is playing some kind of joke on him._

_“What do you mean, who are you? I’m pretty sure that last orgasm wasn’t strong enough to make you lose your memory” the unnamed man says and then he moves his hand and touches Hux’s forehead, Hux slaps his hand away gets up from the bed taking the sheets with him draping them over himself._

_“Don’t touch me” Hux says, glaring. He looks around this is definitely not his room but he needs some clothes something to cover himself, then he’ll try to wrap his head around this whole scenario._

_“Where are my clothes?” He asks. No answer the man is staring at him, unashamed of his nudity, his eyebrows are furrowed and he raises his hand again and looks at Hux straight in the eye._

_“What’s wrong with you?” The man says._

_“I don’t know. Where am I?” Hux says._

_“I already told you in your room on the Finalizer” The man says._

_“What’s a Finalizer?” Hux says._

_Suddenly there’s a pain in his head and he can feel another person in his head, it hurts._

_“What are you doing?” He manages to say, breathing harshly._

_“This is weird. Did you take something? Have you been bitten by something? It looks like you have lost all your memories and you have created another different world. I’m not in it but that isn’t surprising” The man says._

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Who are you?” Hux says._

_“Take deep breath don’t panic. I’m Kylo Ren” the man says._

_“What kind of name is that” Hux says_

_“Great, you don’t remember anything but you insult me at the first chance you get. You usually just call me Ren” Ren says._

_“What’s happening to me?” Hux asks again._

_“Something has interfered with your memory and have created a new world in it” Ren says._

_“That’s insane. Wait did you just read my mind?” Hux says._

_“Yes, I know that you usually hate it but I had to” Ren says._

_“How did you do it? Are you some kind of psychic?” Hux asks skeptic the man frowns at him._

_“No, I used the force” Ren says._

_“What’s the force?” Hux says._

_“Kriff” Ren says, he looks mad he gets out of bed, still naked extends his hand to Hux again and Hux’s world goes black._

X

There’s the sound of an alarm at Hux’s right and he blinks his eyes open. Right, he took a fifteen-minute power nap, he has to get up and go back to work.

He had a really weird dream, he was naked in bed with a very handsome man and he was on something called a Finalizer. It felt real. A shiver runs through his body and he tries to forget about the dream.

He tries to concentrate on his work he has to check these numbers before sending them back to accounting, he is the CEO of The First Order enterprises after all and everything has to be perfect.

It takes him another hour to finish. Then he leaves his office and goes back home. His apartment is empty when he gets in, it’s not something new.

He undoes his tie and starts unbuttoning his shirt, what he needs is a good shower and some sleep, he should also eat something. There’s some leftover in the fridge he’ll eat after his shower.

He can’t keep his mind to stop wandering to the dream, it felt so real.

He sighs, he’s probably going crazy. All the stress and loneliness getting to his brain. That’s why he dreamed of being in bed with a handsome stranger, _Ren,_ his brain couldn’t have created a better name than that.

The room in his dream was weird, it looked nothing like his room, it had no windows and was almost all grey there was a symbol on the wall above the bed all in red, he had never seen that symbol before but it feels like he knows it.

He gets out of the shower and dries himself, he shouldn’t linger on dreams and should just stick to reality.

He should get a cat or something.


End file.
